


Whiskey and Water

by Gray Shadows (the_afterlight)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Character Study, Multi, bisexual (m/f/f), dollhouse dub-con, lesbian (multiple partners)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_afterlight/pseuds/Gray%20Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smell is a powerful trigger of memory. [Four glimpses at Whiskey's engagements.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey and Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fannore (lothkitten)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothkitten/gifts).



> With a very special thanks to my betas, who will be named here after the reveal. &lt;3

    **Engagement #Whiskey-603: Claire Saunders** _[non-romantic: {dollhouse support}] [skill set: medicine {surgery, first-aid, general practice}] [identity: medical practitioner] [note: long-term engagement {see file Alpha-X23 "Post Incident Recommendations"}]_

"Were you your best today, Echo?" asked Dr. Claire Saunders.

Well. That's what she told herself, anyway, that her name was Claire Saunders, and that she had an MD. The truth, though, was far more complicated, no matter how often she tried to convince herself otherwise.

"I always try to be my best," Echo answered, a vague, blank expression on her face, one that Claire knew -- remembered, almost -- very, very well. She'd be hard pressed not to, having seen it on those who surrounded her day in, day out, and even without that, some part of her, some deep, buried memory, still knew what it was like.

Claire nodded at Echo, shaking of what she could of her reverie. "That's good, Echo," she said. "You can leave now."

"The pool is nice. I like swimming in it."

There had been traces of chlorine in Echo's hair when she'd come in for her post-engagement check-up. Claire could still smell it, she thought, even after she'd had the active shower in the little shower cubicle off of her office. "That's nice, Echo," she said, already making mental notes about the possibility of another composite event. Echo, it seemed, was starting to recall things from her engagements. Or maybe it had just been the scent of chlorine that still followed her -- Claire couldn't really be sure. "Go have a swim in the pool."

Echo nodded, just as blank as always, and left the room. Claire moved behind her desk, sat down, began writing out her official report. She didn't notice that anyone else had entered until a shadow shifted at the doorway. Boyd was standing there, leaning casually against the doorway, one eyebrow raised. "Whiskey?" he asked, simply.

"Sorry," Claire replied. "I'm all out of whiskey, but I've got some rum here somewhere. Strictly for medicinal use, I assure you."

"That's not what I'm asking," Boyd said, not moving from his oh-so-casual lean.

"That's not my name anymore," Claire replied, not looking up from her report. "They needed a new doctor, and my face wasn't any more use to them. Now, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm a little busy here, so unless there's some reason you're darkening my doorway, I'd ask you to leave me to it."

Boyd shrugged. "I was just wondering what happens when your five years are up," he asked.

Claire stopped, took a breath before answering, although still her eyes did not stray from her computer screen. "What makes you think they aren't already?" she asked in return, before she began typing anew. Boyd watched for one last long moment before he shook his head and walked out of the room. Claire watched him leave and smiled softly to herself.

_That'll have him busy for a week at least,_ she thought. She felt a little guilty at the idea of sending Boyd off on a wild-goose chase -- he'd been friendly to her during his time in the house, if perhaps not quite a _friend_ \-- but she didn't really want to talk about what would happen when she left. _Two more years, though, and I'll be free to head back into the world. Scars and all._ A part of Claire wondered how her original self would react to the... changes to her appearance, but she shoved that aside as, really, being nothing for her to worry about. She wouldn't be around any longer, after all.

One last whiff of chlorine stung Claire's nose, and she shook her head to clear it. She didn't know why it teased at her memory; she couldn't even remember the last time she'd been in a pool.

* * *

    **Engagement #Whiskey-372: Andrea Michaels** _[romantic: {bisexual, multiple partners}] [skill set: swimming {recreational/amateur competitive}, languages {english, french, german}] [identity: university student {pre-med}] [co-active assigned: see Engagement #Echo-17 {Kristi Swan}]_

The smell of chlorine hit Andrea like a blow to the face as she stepped through the door from the locker room. "Oh, wow," she said, grinning madly. "This is _sick_! I know you said you had a pool, but I didn't realise it was going to be so big!"

Colin laughed. "It's not the only big thing around," he said. Andrea had to wonder for a moment who actually _said_ things like that, but, really, with a pool like this, she figured she'd forgive him some corniness.

"And you've never had sex in it?" Andrea asked. "Why not? I mean, okay, chlorine can make things a little uncomfortable, maybe, but it's totally worth it." Really, the chlorine in the air was already making her a bit horny, Andrea noted, grinning. "C'mon, Colin. Let's slip into the pool."

"Not without me, you don't!" Behind Andrea, Kristi came out of the locker room. She hadn't even bothered putting on a swimsuit, instead stepping forward and diving smoothly, naked, into the water. "The water's great! What do you do, Colin, keep it warmed to regulation temp?"

Colin nodded, stripping off his swim trunks and, a little shyly, holding them in from of him for a moment before tossing them aside. Andrea followed suit, dropping first the top of her bikini, and then the bottoms, before following Kristi into the pool.

* * *

    **Engagement #Whiskey-421: Tansy Drake** _[non-romantic: {educational}] [skill set: swimming {recreational}, lifesaving {water}, teaching] [identity: private swim coach]_

"Can I get my God-damned treatment already?" Tansy stormed into the imprinting room, her arm clutched against her body. "I mean, seriously, I've got a broken arm, I need some fucking medical attention already!"

Ivy whirled around. "Just sit in the chair," she said, frowning. "What happened?"

"The little fuckwit I'm teaching was running by the pool. Of course, he couldn't hurt _himself_ when he slipped, he had to take me down with him!" Tansy sat down; a moment later, Whiskey was opening her eyes. "Did I fall asleep?" she asked.

"For a little while," Ivy replied, barely able to keep from rolling her eyes. "Now you need to go get that arm looked at."

Whiskey looked down. "I hurt," she said. "What should I do?"

Ivy waved for Whiskey's handler to come along and guide her out. "Go see Dr. Saunders," she said. "He'll help you."

* * *

    **Engagement #Whiskey-602: Angela Montgomery** _[romantic: {lesbian, multiple partners}] [skill set: sex {mild kink: bondage}] [identity: party girl] [co-active assigned: see Engagement #Echo-219 {Kelsey Taylor}]_

After leaving Michelle upstairs with her girlfriend, Angela made her way down to the outdoor pool. Kelsey was already there, swimming laps back and forth. Angela stepped to the edge and sat down, letting her feet dangle in the water.

"Hey, girl," Kelsey said, swimming up to the edge. "Everything okay?"

Angela nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Michelle and Lainey are sleeping, but I couldn't so I figured I'd come down here. You been out here long?"

"Nah," Kelsey said, shaking her head. "Colleen and I finished a couple of minutes ago, and she told me to come out here while she 'freshened up'." She heaved herself out of the pool, sitting down, naked, beside her partner. "C'mere," she said, leaning in and wrapping her arms around Angela. Angela leaned into the embrace, inhaling the scent of chlorine off of Kelsey. She'd hated it before they'd started dating, but it had become one of her favorite scents.

Twisting around just enough, Angela tilted her head up and brought her lips against her girlfriend's.


End file.
